


The Thirteen Modifications of Mycroft Holmes - Tattoo References

by Oddree13



Series: The Thirteen Modifications of Mycroft Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13





	1. Chapter 1

Queen and Country Forearm Tattoo References

Barcode Tattoo Reference

Sherlock's Initials

 

Greg's Clash Logo Reference

Paul Simonon Tattoo Reference

 

 Cupcake and Crossbones

 

London Skyline

 

Frenulum Tongue Piercing

 

God Save The Queen


	2. QED221B's Art

Back when this was still a headcanon, [QED221B](http://qed221b.tumblr.com/) asked to make this into art, and who was I to say no! See the original [here](http://qed221b.tumblr.com/post/72652050828/just-a-couple-of-illustrations-of-oddree13s).

 


End file.
